A Bomb for Crane!
Viper, Pixie, Dixie, and the Lost Animals were tied to a mast while the "Disney Afternoon" villains danced around the mast, singing. "Disney Afternoon" Villains: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Negaduck The world's most famous crook! Stan and Heff danced around, as well. Stan and Heff: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The gator's after Captain---'' But Negaduck conked both of them on their heads with his hook, knocking them out. He then walked over to Pixie, Dixie, and the animals. Captain Negaduck: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed Taurus Bulba, without his tuxedo on, some tattoos all over his torso. Captain Negaduck: Will get a free tattoo Taurus Bulba then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Captain Negaduck: Why, it's like money in the bank Pixie, Dixie, and the animals laughed. Captain Negaduck: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Pixie, Dixie, and the animals gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some "Disney Afternoon" villains pointing to the plank. Captain Negaduck: The choice is up to you "Disney Afternoon" Villains: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the "Disney Afternoon" villains moved to a small narrow pathway, where Negaduck was at a desk with a feather pen, and Stan and Heff danced towards him. "Disney Afternoon" Villains: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Negaduck Steelbeak released Pixie, Dixie, and the animals, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Viper called, tapping her tail on the floor. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Viper scolded. "But, Captain Negaduck is most insistent, Viper." said Pixie. "Yeah," added Tank. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Viper reminded them. "Master Crane will save us will save us." "Master Crane will save them, boys!" Negaduck mimicked, as he tickled Stan under the chin with the feather pen. Stan and Heff laughed as well. "Master Crane will save them!" Stan laughed. Bijou, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" Heff laughed. Negaduck walked up to Viper. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Crane." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Stan said. Bijou, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Negaduck said. And so far, back the tree, Crane was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Crane, with love from Viper. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Negaduck told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Negaduck said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Heff was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Heff said, as he held his hand in the air. "Master Crane will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Negaduck said. "NO! CRANE!" Viper gasped, as the "Disney Afternoon" villains laughed. "So that's his plan!" Bijou gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Bijou was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Monsieur Crane!" Bijou said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Negaduck said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Crane looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "CRANE! ARRETE!" Bijou yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Bijou. Look what Viper left for me." said Crane, showing her the present. "Non, throw it away!" Bijou called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Crane shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Madamoiselle Viper, it's from Capitaine Negaduck!" Bijou yelled. "Negaduck?" Crane repeated. "Oui, and it's a bomb!" Bijou yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Crane said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Bijou grabbed the present and moved it away from Crane. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Viper and the boys watched in horror as they thought Crane was gone. Negaduck took off his fedora. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Stan and Heff said in unison, as Stan took off his cap as well while Heff folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Crane emerged from the rubble he was in. "Negaduck. It was a bomb!" Crane said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Bijou…" Then he gasped. "Bijou Ham-Ham!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Crane went to find Bijou. "Where are you, Bijou?" Crane asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Bijou? BIJOU HAM-HAM!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Crane moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Bijou, are you alright?" asked Crane. Bijou began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Crane, forget me. Go save Viper and the boys." "Viper?" Crane repeated, "The boys?" Crane climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Bijou! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Bijou moaned. "Don't go out," Crane pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Bijou? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Crane shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction